1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical toothbrush and more particularly pertains to playing a tune while brushing one's teeth with a musical toothbrush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, toothbrushes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of brushing teeth are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,733 to Bock; U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,479 to Lyman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,807 to Kreit; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,086 to Fong.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a musical toothbrush for playing a tune while brushing one's teeth.
In this respect, the musical toothbrush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing a tune while brushing one's teeth.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved musical toothbrush which can be used for playing a tune while brushing one's teeth. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.